Coming Home Again
by Ara Drake
Summary: Takes place approximately 300 years after Breaking Dawn. The Quileute's are in Danger and call on Jacob and the Cullens/Clearwaters to help them. Thank you to EllaRose00 for allowing me the use of her characters from The Healer and The War.
1. BackStory

I own nothing. Yet.

Backstory

Read The Healer and The War by EllaRose00 to meet Lucas and Annabel. Lucas is King of the real Werewolves (not just shape-shifters) and is Leah's imprint. Annabel is a vampire and is Seth's imprint.

I'm making the assumption that things do work out for Leah and Lucas even though the EllaRose00 has not finished The War yet.

The wolves that didn't imprint kept phasing so as not to grow old but eventually they all imprinted and stopped phasing. After Sam died Jacob became the Alpha for the rest, even though he wasn't there in La Push they were still able to communicate as wolves anywhere in the world.

Jacob, Leah and Seth kept phasing so they wouldn't grow old since their imprints would never grow old either. They came back often in the beginning but after the last wolf died Jacob only came back about once every 50 years. Jacob was still considered the chief of the tribe, though each generation of elders was having a harder and harder time accepting that someone that looked so young could be their Chief.

Legends of Jacob and the wolf pack were past down through time, Emily being the author of most of them. In order to keep young adventurous Quileute's from hunting them down, Seth and Leah were purposefully kept out of the stories, so was Renesmee so the young Quileute's would have no idea that Jacob was still alive, Elders were informed when they joined the council.

After moving away in The Healer, the Cullen's had specifically stayed away from the Forks area so as not to cause anymore wolf transformations. Even Renesmee never went back. They traveled the world in their fashion, mostly together, sometimes apart. Seth and Annabel were usually with them, though often visiting Leah and Lucas in New York. Even Leah and Lucas would travel occasionally but his position with the werewolves required his presence most years.

This storyline does reference some major activities that happen at the end of The Healer so I highly recommend reading that first.

This story picks up about 200 years after the last wolf dies.

_Looking for a Beta_


	2. Hail to the Chief

_I still own nothing. Yet!_

Chapter 1: Hail to the Chief

_Hail to the Chief we have chosen for the nation, _

_Hail to the Chief! We salute him, one and all. _

_Hail to the Chief, as we pledge cooperation _

_In proud fulfillment of a great, noble call. _

"Have you been playing with my ring tones again?" Jacob asked in exasperation before realizing why Renesmee would have chosen that particular ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm trying to reach a Mr. Black?" a hesitant voice came from the little speaker.

"This is he."

"Oh! Well, umm, yes. This is Mr. Call, from the Quileute Reservation. This is Jacob Black? The Jacob Black?"

"Yes, that's me." Jacob rolled his eyes and Renesmee tried to hide her giggle as she listened next to him.

"Right. Mr. Black…"

"Please, call me Jacob, how can I help you Mr. Call?" he interrupted.

"Yes. Well…" He was still hesitant, perhaps not really believing that he was speaking with a legend. "Well, the council would like you to return to the Reservation?" Jacob opened his mouth to ask why when Mr. Call continued. "With the Cullens, if you know how to reach them still."

Jacob and Renesmee turned to look at each other, shock in their eyes. "What! Mr. Call, do you realize what you're asking? We…" he paused, remembering they didn't know about Renesmee, "Well, I will need a very compelling reason to allow that."

"You can reach them still can't you? Please?" Mr. Call's voice took on a desperate tone.

"Mr. Call, why don't you explain to me what's going on and I'll make that sort of a decision for the tribe." Jacob replied sternly, trying to subtly remind this elderly man that he was the Chief of the Quileutes.

"Oh, well, uh…" came the reply, a little taken back by Jacob's 'Alpha' tone. "Perhaps it would be best if you came out here so that the Council can explain in person." He finally said.

"That I can do." Jacob sighed. "Give me a bit to settle my affairs here and I will contact you when I'm in town." And before Mr. Call could reply Jacob hung up the phone.

"Well, looks like I'm heading west a few years sooner than planned" Jacob commented as he turned to look Renesmee in the eyes. She just smiled in return and he asked himself for the millionth time how he deserved such a creature. She hadn't changed a day in the almost 300 years they had been together, for that matter, neither had he.

"I suppose we had better call the family and let them know you'll be going." Renesmee said. "Maybe you should take Seth and Leah this time."

"Hmm, yea, I think you're right." Pulling his phone back out, he hit the speed dial. "Lee? Can Luke spare you for a bit?" He asked, telling her about the strange call he had just received. Leah agreed to meet him in Washington the next day so he dialed the next # on his speed dial and reached Seth. Seth was excited to go back to their 'home,' for he had never accompanied Jacob on his previous trips, not wanting to leave Annabel behind. Annabel decided to come stay with Renesmee while they were gone and only two hours after the fateful phone call all the arrangements were made.

"Why don't you and Annabel take your Aunts shopping?" Jacob suggested. Knowing that would get the shopping bug out of her system for a while and would keep him from having to play bag carrier anytime soon.

"What a great idea!" Renesmee said excitedly and immediately rang up Alice to make their own plans.

"I'll call you every day to let you know what's going on." Jacob said after she got off the phone. "Keep your family updated too, I can't imagine why the Elders would be asking the Cullen's to come back but if for some reason they need to I want you all ready." Jacob continued turning serious.

"The only thing that I can imagine is they feel they will be threatened by a lot of vampires and want to build up the pack again." Renesmee replied. "With our family out of the area and the Volturi eliminated I can't imagine there would be anything that could cause that kind of a threat." She continued. "Unless they are stupid enough to think it would be glorious for the tribe to have a wolf pack again." She grumbled.

Jacob growled lightly at that thought. "I'll get to the bottom of things; it's about time they were reminded I exist anyway."

Jacob smiled as he stepped off the plane and saw Seth and Leah waiting for him. They hadn't seen each other for about 5 years, though they had continued to converse as wolves occasionally. Seth practically bounced with the excitement of being 'home' again.

"Any thoughts on what might be going on?" he asked.

"I have to agree with Nessie's theory." Seth replied.

Leah nodded. "I just can't imagine why though." She added.

Jacob agreed, knowing that was the best answer was going to get for now. The three of them climbed into their rented Jeep and headed towards La Push.

"I've been pretty complacent on dealing with the tribe. I think its time we reconnect ourselves to the tribe and this generation." Jacob said. "Since they don't know you exist I'm thinking you can show up and pretend to be from some other tribe somewhere, visiting the area. In the meantime I'll introduce myself to the council. Any other ideas?"

"Let's make sure we have our stories straight then. Emily made sure that Seth and I weren't mentioned in any of the legends so we can still use our regular names." Leah replied, agreeing to Jacob's plan. "Jake, what's your story for the rest of the tribe?" she asked.

"I don't want to lie too much, especially if any of them end up in our pack eventually, so I'll go by Jake and be your friend. How about we're studying Native American culture in college together and doing research over the summer; that will give us a great excuse to ask about the local legends."

"I think that's a great idea. NYU? Dartmouth? Some place we know really well." Seth added.

"Let's do NYU, it doesn't sound as pretentious." Leah smirked looking at Jacob.

"Hey, I only have so many degrees from there because the Cullen's really like that area." Jacob shot back causing Seth and Leah to smile, not much could rile up their Alpha except implied slights to his family. Jacob shook his head in resignation and they continued the rest of their journey in silence. After so many years of pretending to live as young adults it never took them long to think up back stories anymore.

Jacob pulled up in front of the old Cullen residence. It had been given to Charlie after the Cullen's moved and then stayed empty after Charlie and Sue died. The Cullen's had hired someone to keep the place livable so that Jacob could use it when he was in the area.

"Wow, I'm so used to Alice and Esme cleaning up a place and getting it ready." Jacob commented as they surveyed the dust that had settled since the last time someone had been there. They quickly made a few rooms livable and settled in for the evening.

The next day they surveyed the area as wolves, relearning the lay of the land, taking in all the changes that happened over the last few centuries.

_Wow, it's times like this that I really feel how old we are. _Leah thought to the others, instantly hearing their agreement and understanding. 300 years living in each other's minds had made them closer than anyone could even imagine, they probably understood each other better than even their spouse's did.

_I'll take the beach _Leah thought later after they had finished their run but had yet to phase back to human form. _I should have no problem getting to know some of the local teens there. _She sighed, thinking of all the times she'd had to fend off high school and college boys.

Seth internally groaned, _Well, I might as well take the downtown then, I'm sure there'll be more girls there with all the local shops._ Knowing it would be his duty to handle that sort of attention if Leah was willing to take on the local boys.

Jacob chuckled. _That works for me. I'm going to stay out of sight for a bit and see if I can overhear anything about the council before showing myself. Text if you find out anything interesting… or need saving. _He laughed with that last thought and phased back to human form, pulling on his shorts.

_If you've read this before I made some minor modifications. Still looking for a Beta_


	3. Meeting the Locals

_I will now admitting to this latest few generations of the Quiluette's but I don't own anything done by S.M. or EllaRose00_

_For my one faithful follower. Sorry it took so long to update. I plan to move much quicker on this story now._

Chapter 2: Meeting the locals

After they all ate lunch Leah grabbed some food to use as a prop of a picnic lunch and dropped Seth off at the entrance to La Push before driving over to First Beach. She walked down the beach a ways before settling into the sand. She took some time to really take in the view, realizing how much she had missed the Reservation. She knew they were lucky that it was summer, easier to walk around with the small amount of clothing that made phasing easier. That also meant that the teens would be out and about instead of stuck in school. Shaking her head out of her musing she took out a sandwich and settled down to eat. It didn't take long before the teens in the area noticed her. With her enhanced hearing she could hear their speculative whispers from down the beach.

"Wow, look at her." "She's so hot!" "College chick you think?" "Go talk to her!" "No way, you go talk to her." Leah had to hide her smirk as their argument finally came to a close and a tall boy with long black hair made his way in her direction. As she took a good look at him she glanced over at his friends too. They all looked well built and she wondered if there had been vampires in the area that could be triggering the wolf gene. It was a good thing they had all come if that was the case. She realized too late that he probably saw the way she looked at him as appreciative instead of speculative.

"Hi" he said with confidence as he got close to her. "I'm Brian."

She smiled back, internally wishing Lucas was there. "Hi, Leah."

"Are you new in the area Leah, I'm sure I'd remember a face like yours."

Leah quietly groaned; pickup lines had not changed at all in 300 years. "I'm visiting the area with my brother and a classmate; we're traveling over the summer and studying different Native American cultures." She answered.

"Wow, that's so cool. What brings you to our little Reservation?" he asked

"The fact that it's here." She answered. "So many Reservations only exist in name anymore but the Quileute people have held to their land and culture. We were hoping to get to hear some of your stories and legends while we're here." She added coyly. Brian actually blushed at her attention. Maybe she was overdoing it she thought. Then she faintly heard laughter in the forest. Jacob must have followed her first.

"We'll be having a bonfire get together tomorrow night if you'd like to come." Brian said excitedly. "Your friends too. Would you like to meet some of my friends?" He asked.

"Sure!" Leah used the cover of gathering up her stuff to hiss quietly to Jacob "Shoo, I can take care of myself." She followed Brian down the beach hearing more laughter, but this time it was fading as Jacob ran back towards town so she ignored it.

Seth watched for a moment as Leah drove away and then turned and walked into town. Modernization had changed some things but in general the layout was still the same that he remembered. The general store in the center, with a diner next to it and other shops built up around it. The Quileute's hadn't changed much since they got a lot of income from tourists that came through the area.

Even though they'd eaten Seth figured grabbing a snack at the General Store would be a good place to start. He walked in, the bells on the door tinkling at the motion. Strolling casually around he discretely paid attention to the people in the store. There were a few obvious tourists, and an older lady behind the counter. A teenager was helping stock shelves and a gaggle of girls were clustered by the snack area. They were giggling and talking amongst themselves but Seth could easily hear that they were appreciatively discussing the boy that was stocking shelves. He was tall, a bit lanky, with short black hair but he had a good looking face. Realizing that if he wanted food he would come to the girls' attention Seth steeled himself for what was to come. He knew he had always been a fairly good looking guy, but over the years of knowing the Cullen's meant he was always up to date on fashion and style; and time had given him a measure of confidence that you just didn't see in young men very often. He was used to the Cullen men getting all the attention but he knew here on the Reservation things would be different, like looks to like as the saying goes.

It didn't take long for the girls to notice him. There was sudden hissing and whispering as they took in his presence and shifted their attention to him. He continued in their direction as if he hadn't noticed them yet. Deciding on a soda and a bag of chips, not willing to venture any closer to the girls Seth turned and headed over to the register. When the lady behind the register eyed him appreciatively too Seth let out a sigh and wished that he could have Annabel by his side, her vampire beauty always pulled the attention away from him.

"Hello, can I get you anything else?" asked the lady at the register.

"No thank you." He replied, then paused, "Actually, maybe you can help me. My friends and I are in town studying up on local legends for a college course and I was wondering if you would know of anyone that could help us?"

"Oh, any of the Elders would be glad to share information with you." She started to respond before being interrupted by one of the girls.

"Mrs. Uley, My dad planned to tell some of the tales at the bonfire tomorrow night." She said quickly before turning to him, "Why don't you and your friends come with us." She recommended, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Putting a smile on his face Seth turned to her. "Thank you that would be great. I know Leah and Jake love a good bonfire." "Thank you Mrs. Uley." He said as he finished paying for his food and then turned back to the girl. "My name is Seth."

"Kaely" She said brightly. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Jacob reached the edge of town and saw Seth being led out of the general store by a pack of teenage girls. He muttered lowly, "That didn't take long." He saw Seth flash his eyes in his direction and chuckle lightly, luckily it fit in well with the girls chattering around him so they didn't notice. They were telling him about the bonfire the next night, the same one the boy Brian had invited Leah too. Jacob was trying to decide if he should make his presence known to the Elders before then. Suddenly his phone vibrated, a text showed up on the screen.

'Miss you!' Jacob smiled sadly and wrote back.

'Miss you too!'

'How's it going?'

'Seth and Lee have infiltrated the locals already; we're invited to a bonfire tomorrow night.'

'The Elders?'

'Yea, working on that.'

'Good luck. Love you'

'Love you more!'

'LOL, like that's possible.' Jacob just replied with a smiley face and put his phone away. Even that little interaction with his wife cheered him up. He decided to play things by ear for now and continued skirting the edge of the forest, listening to the day to day sounds of the people in town. Suddenly one voice caught his ear, and he looked for the source. Wow, that was definitely a descendant of Paul and his sister. His face fell as he thought about the family that he had lost by choosing immortality. He had kept up with the first generation of their kids but had lost track of them as they grew and had families of their own.

"George, do you think he'll really come? I've read my grandfather's writings about meeting him once. Kind of hard to fathom isn't it?"

"He said he'll come, I think we just have to have faith. Glad the kids are ok with us coming to the bonfire tomorrow, if they start phasing soon I want them to be up on their legends." That voice was definitely Mr. Call. Jacob could see both men sitting on a front porch. They both looked up as Seth and the group of girls came in to view.

"Who's that?" George Call asked. "You don't think…?"

"I doubt it, you just spoke with him 2 days ago." The other man responded. The teens were close enough to the old men now to be heard and one of the girls laughed and then said Seth's name.

"See, it's just some teen from another Reservation." Said Jacob's distant relative sadly.

George's face fell. "Yeah I guess you're right." George stood up, "See you tonight at the meeting." He said and walked away.

Jacob smiled, Perfect! He turned and ran back to the house; he had a meeting to crash tonight.

_Please be my Beta? I'm pretty new to this._

_Oh, and please review too!_


	4. Dear Annabel

_I will now admitting to this latest few generations of the Quiluette's but I don't own anything done by S.M. or EllaRose00_

Chapter 3: Dear Annabel

After dinner Jacob silently ran back to La Push and tried to figure out where the Elders would meet. Finally around 9 he saw a couple of older men walking into the Diner. Well that wasn't very conspicuous, but why would it need to be? He asked himself. He settled quietly outside the front door and decided to listen in for a bit.

After all the general greetings and everyone got settled Jacob heard a chair scrape as someone stood up.

"Well, you all know I spoke with Jacob two days ago. We don't know when he will be here but he said he will come and I believe him." George Call said.

"Not to be considered a skeptic, but can we really believe that he exists? I know you spoke with someone, but this all feels so unreal." Another voice spoke up.

"I know for a fact its real, the stories past down in my family have too many specifics not too be." That was Jacob's distant relative.

"Paul, just because you're supposed to his nephew many times removed does not make it real." The anonymous voice countered.

"Gentlemen!" Mr. Call said sternly. "Whether you believe or not, we need to decide what to do if he does show up."

Jacob decided that was a great cue for him. He quickly walked through the door. "Don't you think you should have decided that before you called me?" he quipped. Four very shocked pairs of eyes looked up at him.

After a long pause the man that was arguing with Paul earlier spoke up. "Young man, this is a council meeting…" he said sternly.

Jacob interrupted him. "Young man." He said icily. "I probably knew your great great grandparents. I know I've missed a few thousand Council meetings over the years but I am your Chief and I will be treated with respect." He had successfully shocked them into silence, but was surprised by the smile that spread across Mr. Call's face. "I've always trusted the Council to run things smoothly in my absence, I'm beginning to question that trust in light of your recent request." He continued, not giving them a chance to interrupt. "Now why don't you explain to me why you think such drastic measures are needed?" Jacob waited patiently, giving them a chance to collect themselves.

A few furtive glances later Mr. Call cleared his throat. "It started a few weeks ago; there were some mysterious disappearances and then deaths in the surrounding community. At first we didn't think anything supernatural about it; but as they continued we started noticing changes in the young men in the tribe." Glancing at the angry man from before he continued. "Paul and I have always believed the Legends more than the others. When I joined the Council I was given my grandfather's journals, and he wrote about meeting you."

Jacob quickly thought back through his few visits to the Reservation over the years. "Jared Call?" He asked

George's smile grew bigger. "Yes." He replied. "Anyways, we noticed the changes in the young men and it started us thinking about what could be causing these deaths. Then on the day I called you a letter came addressed to someone named Annabel Clearwater." Jacob's jaw dropped at this. "You recognize the name? We had no idea who she is but I remember seeing the name Harry Clearwater in some very old Council meeting notes so I took a chance and opened it." George handed the letter over to Jacob.

Annabel,

I've waited a very long time for this. I know your precious humans no longer have the wolf pack to protect them. Mourn their passing knowing there was nothing you could do.

Sincerely,

Jane

Jacob suddenly realized that his hands were shaking badly and the Council members were staring at him. He dropped the letter and quickly pulled out his cell phone and hit the first number on his speed dial. "Ness, we need everyone, quickly."

"It's serious?" She asked.

"Yes. It's some unfinished business." He replied. "I know they are hesitant to come but I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get."

"We're on our way." She said quickly and was gone.

"What's going on?" The angry man yelled.

"I'll explain in a minute, you did the right thing by calling us."

"Us?" Paul asked as Jacob ran out the door.

_Thank you everyone that is reading, Please Review! Let me know what your thinking._

_Anyone interested in Beta'ing?_


	5. Real Life Legends

_I thought I had a Beta lined up but haven't heard from them so I didn't want to keep the rest of you waiting. Here is the next Chapter. _

_I don't own Twilight_

Chapter 4: Real Life Legends

George watched as Jacob dashed out of the room, he moved so fast! He turned to look at the other Elders and saw their shocked faces staring back at him.

"What the hell!" Aaron Ateara yelled. George burst out laughing and Paul turned to him read faced and angry.

"Sorry Aaron, I just remember reading my grandfather's journal, he wrote that when he met Jacob that the Council treated him like the young man that he looks like and were very quickly made to realize that he isn't young. History does seem to repeat itself and it makes me wonder how many times Jacob has had to address the Council like this, though our circumstances I'm sure are unique." George said.

"He certainly does have quite the presence about him doesn't he?" Paul commented. "Where do you think he went?"

They all heard a very loud howl on the edge of town and Robert Uley, the fourth Council member finally spoke up. "I would assume to gather whoever came with him."

Jacob transformed as soon as he was out of sight and howled. The seconds that it took Seth and Leah to join him seemed to stretch forever as he seethed over the threat to his people. As soon as they had phased he immediately shared his thoughts at what had just happened. This had them both howling as well. They met in the middle of the woods and paced around each other shooting rapid thoughts back and forth.

Seth's thoughts were entirely centered on Annabel's safety, as they should, but Jacob and Leah needed him to focus so they could plan.

_Seth, she does need to join us here, we can't have Jane going off attacking any other humans. _Leah told him. He growled at this but Jacob cut in.

_She will be perfectly safe between her abilities and the rest of the Cullen's. Lee, can Luke send some of his people with too? _He asked.

_Of course, let me run back into the house and call him now. Shall I meet you back at the Diner?_

_Yes, and hey, can you bring me some shorts? I was in such a hurry I shredded mine. _Jacob added sheepishly. Leah laughed quietly but agreed and soon disappeared back into the forest. Seth and Jacob ran back towards town but had to wait for Leah to show up with Jacob's shorts before they could rejoin the council.

Seth paced impatiently worry clouding his thoughts. _Seth, we won't let anything happen to her, I promise. _Jacob said. Seth stopped and turned to look him in the eye.

_You know if it were Ness you'd be just as worried. _He shot back at him.

_Yes, and I'm still worried about her being involved, but you know after all these years, after all we went through in New York that they can take care of themselves. _Jacob hoped if he kept up with the common sense Seth would calm down. Neither Annabel nor Renesmee like being 'looked after'.

Seth sat down on his haunches and sighed. _I know._ He admitted, catching Jacob's side thought as well.

Hearing what sounded like multiple howls in the distance the council members all looked at each other nervously. They realized that they had not thought this through very well; hearing the legend of your people turning into werewolves was quite a different feeling then actually hearing wolves howl so close by.

They sat around nervously waiting, but nothing prepared them to see Jacob walk back in the diner with two other's that looked to be in their mid 20's and one of them was a girl.

"Gentlemen. I would like to introduce you to Seth and Leah Clearwater." Jacob said as they approached the table. The four men were astounded.

"I saw you earlier today." George shouted pointing at Seth.

"Clearwater? I've never heard those names in the Legends." Aaron Ateara asked sternly.

Leah smiled. "My cousin Emily Uley purposely left us out of the Legends and Sam made sure our names were purged from any council notes. Jacob and Sam thought it best to keep our existence a secret." She grinned at Jacob. "Being as the stories are 'Legends' no one thinks to ask what happened to the great Chief Jacob, why doesn't he have any descendants other than great nieces and nephew's. But having three werewolves with unexplained stories; not having any Clearwater descendants at all; would have made people wonder." She continued to explain. The council members stared at her, trying to process what she said.

Jacob spoke up next. "Have you never wondered why I'm still alive?" he asked.

Robert Uley replied softly. "I know the thought has crossed my mind. But you must understand, its one thing to learn that a Legend lives; that you may even get to meet him as your grandfather and those before him did. It's quite another to really realize that he is a…" he stumbles over the next word and the three wolves grimace. "human being and has a life." The others look embarrassed as Robert has vocalized their thoughts too. "My grandfather wrote of the same feelings." George said, "How even though he knew you were alive he wrote that it's hard to comprehend how long you have lived." He tried to explain.

Jacob, Seth and Leah looked at each other and smiled. "Yea, I had the same problem when I first met the Cullen's." Jacob said.

"This chit chat is all good but can we get back to the point here?" Aaron asked angrily staring and Seth and Leah. "Seth and Leah? Who the hell is Annabel then?"

Seth stiffened and growled quietly. Leah put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Annabel is Seth's wife." Jacob said calmly. "We don't have time to give you the back story but needless to say Annabel and Jane had a confrontation many years ago and Annabel ended up the victor." Seth's growls increased at the mention of Jane and the council members gave him a wary look. Jacob turned to look in Seth's eyes for a second and Seth calmed immediately seeing the force of his Alpha in Jacob's eyes. Turning back to the council Jacob continued as if nothing had happened. "The Cullen's and other reinforcements are on their way. We can explain more when they get here. We will be staying at their house on the edge of Forks. Now this bonfire tomorrow night"

Paul jumped in, "Yes, we had planned to share a lot of the Legends with the younger generation again. If they are going to… what's the word? Phase? soon then we thought it best that the Legends are fresh in their minds." He said excitedly. Even Seth smiled at his energy, all of them seeing a bit of their old friend Paul in him.

"I agree that is a good idea. We all agree that there are some teens that look likely to phase soon. We would like you to pretend you don't know us for the time being. We don't want to tell any lies, for we will need their trust when they phase but I think our true story is a bit too much to explain right now." Jacob said with a wry smile. This caused the council members to smile a little too. "Our cover story is that we are college students studying Native American legends. Some of your teens have already invited us to join the bonfire tomorrow night. We will see you then." Jacob said and they turned and left the room in unison.

The council members all looked at each other in shock at the quick exit. "Well. That was interesting." Robert said.

Please Please review. I want to know what others are thinking.

Thank you!


	6. Bonfire Night

I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update this story. It's been a very bad spring. I lost my father in March and have had a hard time finding the motivation to continue writing. I'm starting Grad school this fall though and I hope to get the story finished before then.

Still don't own anything. :(

Chapter 5: Bonfire Night

When Jacob, Seth and Leah got back to the house that night they spent many hours on the phone with their loved ones making plans. Eventually they made it to their beds, knowing that the vampires would continue planning and start their move while they slept.

Waking up refreshed Jacob looked at his watch and realized it was almost 2 in the afternoon. An all night planning session sure can mess up your sleep schedule he thought. The weather was forecasted to be chilly that evening so they all grudgingly put on jeans and long sleeve shirts. They didn't want to cause any suspicions among the tribe considering the legends could include something about the wolves being warm-blooded in them.

Leah drove them over to First Beach and grimaced slightly when she saw Brian with a big grin on his face when he saw her.

"It's only for a few more days we have to pretend Lee-lee." Seth smiled and then put on his own grimace when he saw Kaely with a similar big smile for him.

Jacob chuckled. "Let's go guys."

"Oh so you're ready to be bombarded to?" Seth asked slyly.

"Sure" Jacob replied happily. "But you know my girlfriend back at college" he started.

"Wait a minute." Leah interrupted him.

Jacob gave her a big grin. "There are advantages to being the Alpha." He laughed. "Since you guys have already established contact I don't need to be anything but a friendly guy that's unattainable. Besides, it's not like you guys need to flirt too much more now that we've met the council." He explained.

Seth and Leah both gave him a glare. At this point Brian had caught up to them so everyone put on smiles as introductions were done.

The rest of the teens quickly joined them and Seth and Leah let a small grin escape when they heard all the girls whispered comments about Jacob. A girl named Lauren quickly attached herself to him, but Jacob as sly as ever quickly started talking about his girlfriend back home and how she planned to join him soon. This caused frowns amongst the rest of the girls. Jacob allowed his own small grin as Kaely was the only one that didn't frown since she had firmly attached herself to Seth. Deciding to take pity on his packmates he added that Seth's girlfriend and Leah's boyfriend would probably be coming with his girlfriend. This caused some discomfort as Kaely and Brian both were unsure how to react to this news. Jacob, Seth and Leah quickly had them talking again though as they settled around the fire and started to roast hot dogs and enjoy the other foods provided. The three werewolves had been smart and had eaten before they came so they could control themselves and not eat as much as they normally would. While roasting marshmallows Brian had dragged Leah aside.

"A boyfriend?" he asked glumly.

"Yes." she replied. "I should have told you earlier, but I never said or did anything to make you believe I was single or interested." she continued. "I'm sorry, I still want to be friends. I had a great time yesterday."

Brian sighed. "I'd like to be friends too." he finally said dejectedly. They rejoined the rest of the group and Leah kept her eye on him, she did feel bad about slightly leading him on yesterday but was glad the truth had come out before things went any further.

Seth was not having the same sort of luck, for that matter neither was Jacob. They could both hear the girls whispered discussions about how far distant girlfriends were not going to stop them from trying. Ignoring it as best they could they both glanced up when they heard footsteps coming down the beach.

This was the older generation coming to join the bonfire. The teens honestly weren't that upset by the intrusion either, you could tell they all had family amongst the group and truly did love hearing about their tribe's history.

Aaron Ateara eyed them wearily but Paul, George and Richard all took their presence in stride and did not give any indication that they knew who they were. Jacob, Seth and Leah just smiled expectantly as George stood up to begin. He started with the legends of the spirit warriors and Taha Aki. Seth flinched slightly during the story of the Third Wife as he remembered Bella taking that story to heart as well when she was still human. George sat down and everyone turned their attention to Richard. He continued with the story of the strange vampire coven with their gold eyes and the treaty they had made.

Richard then stood up to tell the final legends. "After the golden eyed vampires left the area the wolfpack found no other threat to their people so they relaxed, had families and eventually died out. Their story was not forgotten though. Some of their grandchildren had even seen them phase. When these grandchildren grew up and became council members they were the first to realize that something was triggering the wolf gene again. They heard of a beautiful Dr. Cullen that was working at Forks hospital. They remembered that the leader of the golden eyed vampires was named Carlisle Cullen and forbid everyone on the reservation from going to the hospital. They knew the truth behind those stories, but their children and grandchildren thought it was just paranoia. The counsel was right to worry, and when they discovered that Sam Uley had phased into a werewolf they quickly took him into their confidence and explained to him what was happening. Sam was the oldest boy on the reservation and he had to wait for the others to grow up. Before long Paul Miller and Jared Thail joined. The wolfpack had never grown more than three men since the days of Taha Aki so they thought this would be it. But the golden-eyed coven, the Cullen's, were back in the area and they had grown, they know had seven vampires now instead of 5. Soon Embry Call joined the pack, and then Jacob Black and Quil Ateara too." Many of the teens that shared these last names were grinning at each other, not really believing but finding it cool that the legends were about people who were their ancestors. Richard sat down and gave the three werewolves a quick glance.

Finally Paul stood up to finish the legend. "This is story of Chief Jacob and how he fell in love with a girl that loved a vampire." he started.

Seth and Leah quickly glanced at Jacob to see him blushing slightly. Jacob had realized that this could get embarrassing, hearing the story of his youth told as a Legend.

"This girls name was Bella; she was not from the reservation; she lived with her father in Forks. Unbeknownst to Jacob, Bella had fallen in love with one of the Cullen's and he loved her too. Hanging around vampires though; even those that did not drink human blood; was not very safe and the Cullen's decided that it was best for Bella if they left."

Jacob thought back to that dark time, Sam's memory of finding Bella in the woods still very strong in his mind.

"She was devastated and turned to her good friend Jacob for support. He did his best to help her get over her lost love and fell in love with her in the process. Bella guessed his secret of being a Werewolf because of her knowledge of the vampires but she was not aware that Jacob was the Alpha of the pack until he told her."

Jacob very nearly snorted at this. That certainly did make that whole time period seem nicer than it really happened; remembering how he tried to get Bella to remember the legends when she was so exhausted that night. All three of the werewolves also frowned at the mention of Jacob as Alpha at this point, knowing that it was Sam's choice to have history rewritten like this.

"Before they had left, the Cullen's had been forced to eliminate a vampire that had fixated on Bella. Now that vampire's mate was back for revenge."

Jacob stiffened again at this. Victoria. He practically growled. Leah put a hand on his should to steady him, knowing he would ruin everything if the local teens saw how he was reacting.

"As the Alpha Jacob knew they had to protect Bella. The rest of the wolfpack quickly became very close to her. Because of this closeness and how they had seen Bella suffer in the Cullen's absence they felt betrayed then when the Cullen's came back and Bella went back to her vampire boyfriend. No one at that time realized that Bella and her vampire love were soulmates. The pack was aware of this phenomenon, some of them had 'imprinted' on the women they loved. 'Imprinting' happened when a wolf found their soulmate. They just didn't believe it could happen for vampires too. Even though they felt that Bella had betrayed them Jacob still loved her and knew that she was still in trouble. He convinced the tribal elders to modify the treaty with the Cullens so that they could work together to take down the vampire that was after her. This evil vampire created an army to bring against the Cullen's. Thanks to their treaty with the wolfpack they were able to take down her army without any casualties."

This time it was Leah who reacted the most, she knew it was her fault that Jacob had been injured in the battle with the newborns. She briefly wondered if it was the Alpha in him that had caused him to jump in to protect her so quickly. Jacob put a comforting arm around her shoulders, aware of where her thoughts would be.

"Working together helped them realize that they could trust the Cullen's more and Jacob; knowing that Bella would never return his love; modified the treaty again so that Bella could become a vampire to live with her soulmate forever." The girls sighed at this, some of them found the unrequited love romantic while the others thought dreamily of what it would be like to have a soulmate. Jacob, Seth and Leah though thought about all that was left out here. The separation of the packs, the worry and fear before Renesmee was born and then all that had happened since.

As Paul sat down he too glanced at the three of them to see how they were reacting. He was just beginning to realize that Jacob's question from before; 'Have you never wondered why I'm still alive?' had not been answered. Why was he still alive? After going through the heartbreak of losing Bella, why would he still be in contact with the Cullen's?

Still looking for a Beta and PLEASE review!


	7. Everything is right in the world again

Thank you to Maximus05 for my first review. Don't worry, I plan to update often this summer.

I don't own Twilight, I just like to borrow it every once in a while.

* * *

Chapter 6: Everything is right in the world again

The next morning Jacob, Seth and Leah woke up early. They were excited because Renesmee, Lucas and Annabel were joining them that night. The rest of the Cullens and some of Lucas' pack would be driving in and were set to arrive a few days later.

Not wanting to waste the day they went back down to First Beach. Brian, Kaely and the rest of the teens were already there. At the bonfire they had learned that Brian and Kaely were twins. The other teens were Embry, Sam and Quilla Thail, Caleb & Emily Uley, Jared Call and Robert & Lauren King.

After initial greetings, Jacob got right down to business. "Can I ask what you guys think of your tribe's legends?" he asked.

"I feel so bad for Jacob." Emily said. "What a great guy to give up his love so that she could be happy." She continued dreamily. The other girls agreed. Seth and Leah had a hard time not laughing while Jacob tried not to blush.

The other boys all rolled their eyes. "I think it's really cool that they are supposed to be our ancestors." Jared said. "You know, with our last names and everything."

Caleb quickly agreed. "Yea. My dad's on the counsel and he said they have our family tree mapped all the way back to Sam, who was one of the first wolves of the last wolfpack." he said proudly.

"That's pretty cool." Leah said. "Do you believe?" She asked, smiling at the boys.

"Oh come on, it's just a legend." Lauren interrupted. "There are certainly more interesting things to do than to discuss them over and over again." she added with a poorly hidden glare at Leah.

"But that's why we're here." Seth said. "If you don't want to discuss it with us I'm sure the guys will, or we can go into town and talk to some of the Elders..."

"Of course we want to help you." Kaely interrupted quickly, her glare focused on Lauren. She turned back to Seth with a bright smile, "I didn't think that my dad believed, but the way he looked last night when Mr. Thail was speaking, I don't know, it's like something happened to change his mind" she added thoughtfully.

"I know our dad believes." Quilla spoke up, her younger brother Sam agreeing with her. "Yea we're descended from another of the last wolfpack, Jared. Which is funny since Jared's family is supposed to be descended from someone named Embry." Sam laughed.

Leah jumped in quickly, not wanting their expressions to betray anything as the teens talked about their friends from so long ago. "I noticed that, the tribe really believes in using the names of their ancestors to name their children."

"Yea, a lot of people are named after our ancestors in the legends." Brian replied. "Not me, I got lucky and got an original name."

"Like Brian's really unique." Lauren said scathingly.

"Oh Lauren, stuff it or leave. I think this is all really interesting." Emily snapped. Lauren got up in a huff and walked out.

"I'm sorry about her." Robert said embarrassed.

Leah laughed. "She's a teenage girl, it's to be expected sometimes." Brian gave her a quick look. She spoke as if she were so much older than them. But college wasn't that far away for many of their group, did it really change you that much he wondered.

Jacob shot a warning look at Leah, she was not making comments in character.

"You said you know your dad's believe, but do you?" Jacob asked again deflecting interest from Leah.

They all looked thoughtful and slightly embarrassed. "I don't know." Jared finally spoke up. "It's kinda hard to believe that Werewolves and Vampires exist, especially in this day and age. But at the same time…" he trailed off. The others nodded agreement.

Deciding not to push the issue Jacob spoke up. "I can totally understand that, you can well imagine the other legends we've heard in our travels." He said.

"Yea." Seth spoke up, "The White Mountain Apache have a legend that says Men used to have really long"

"Seth! That is not a proper legend to share in mixed company." Leah interrupted him laughing. The other teens looked really intrigued and Jacob and Seth were laughing too. "Well, we've got some friends flying in to Seattle tonight, we should probably get going, it's a long drive." Leah continued.

"Do you want some company?" Both Brian and Kaely said together and then laughed.

"Sorry, but that'll make a pretty crowded car ride on the way back." Seth pointed out. Brian and Kaely had to admit to that and so they parted with a promise to get together again the next day.

At the speeds they were used to driving, Jacob, Seth and Leah quickly made it to the airport and impatiently used the time before the flight landed to grab a bite to eat. "I think a lot of the boys believe." Seth commented, continuing a discussion from the car about what had happened that morning. "And they're the ones we really have to worry about." he continued.

"Hey!" Leah practically shouted.

"Sorry Lee, but I hope for the girls sake he's right." Jacob said soothingly.

Leah sighed. "I know, I agree." she replied dejectedly. "It's just be nice to have another female mind to relate to every once in a while." she added. The boys smiled in sympathy but she knew they wouldn't agree with her on that point.

Finally the evening found them waiting outside the gate. There were big smiles all around when their mates stepped into view.

Taking Renesmee into his arms, Jacob knew that everything was all right in the world as long as she was by his side.

* * *

_The Legend of the White Mountain Apache is taken titled Big Owl Chops off his Manhood and I read it on www . firstpeople . us if you want to read the whole thing._

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	8. Phase One

I'm don't own Twilight.

I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. I recently graduated with my Masters and am getting my life back in order as I search for a job. Some recent reviews have really inspired me to come back to this story so enjoy!

Chapter 7: Phase One

The next morning Jacob, Seth and Leah decided to go for a run around the reservation, if any of Jane's vampires were in the area in wanted to make sure they caught the scent before anyone else got hurt. Jacob was closer to town than the others when he heard two people arguing loudly. He recognized Brian and Kaely's voices.

"Kaely, give it up, he has a girlfriend and she's in town now." Brian yelled as they walked out onto their back deck.

"Brian it is none of your business." Kaely responded sternly.

"No Kaely it is, they are really nice guys and I'm not going to let you and your friends mess with them." Brian yelled again.

Jacob realized the tension was getting high and given how much Brian had grown in the few days they'd been here he was worried for Kaely's safety. He started running in their direction, silently calling for Seth and Leah to come as quickly as they could.

"We're not messing with them. Just because you're too much of wimp to try anything with Leah…." she sneered.

Brian started to growl and shook his head back and forth, obviously fighting something inside of himself. Jacob quickly phased back and slipped on his shorts, running into their back yard.

"Kaely, run back inside. NOW!" Jacob yelled. She turned towards him, taken by surprise.

"Jacob!" She said winningly. "Oh my god, what are you doing here? Is Seth with you?" She continued in her cutest voice. Seeing the potential disaster unfolding in front of his eyes Jacob took drastic measures and leaped from the ground onto the railing of their one story high deck. Kaely screamed in shock. This is was the breaking point for Brian, thinking his sister was in danger he began to Phase for the first time and tackled Jacob. Together they fell off the deck, Kaely still screaming.

Leah ran into the backyard in her shorts and bikini top. Seeing the two wolves tangled up together, both of them growling she too jumped up onto the deck and put her hand over Kaely's mouth to shut her up before she attracted attention. Seth ran up in wolf form and helped Jacob herd Brian into the forest.

Kaely stood frozen in Leah's arms her eyes wide with fright. She stared at Leah now that the wolves were out of sight and was obviously just as afraid of her as of everything else. Leah kept her hand over her mouth and steered her to a seat.

"I'm going to take my hand away but you need to promise me you won't scream again." Leah said gently, calmly looking the scared girl in the eyes. Kaely gave a little wobble of her head that Leah took as assent and slowly took her hand away. Kaely just sat there staring but didn't make a noise.

"Kaely, I know you're scared right now. But everything is going to be ok." Leah said, still keeping her voice as steady and calm as possible. She could hear the boys in the forest and could tell that Brian was still in wolf form but was just sitting there while Jacob and Seth paced back in forth in front of him. She could imagine there was a lot of explaining going on.

Kaely's mouth moved like she wanted to say something but no sound came out. She swallowed hard and then whispered out, "Where's Brian?"

Leah heard Brian stand up in response to his sisters question and start in their direction before Jacob and Seth stopped him. She hoped Jacob wouldn't have to use his Alpha voice to keep Brian away right now.

"Brian is safe." Leah replied calmly.

"but.. but.. those big wolves. Jake and Brian fell off the deck and those wolves were there and…" Kaely began to babble. Leah reached out her hand to calm her and Kaely jerked back in fear. Leah withdrew her hand.

"Kaely" she said again, "I know this is all very confusing. You don't need to be afraid of them or of me."

Kaely stared at her for a minute, looked out into the darkness of the forest and then back at Leah. "I saw Jake jump up on the deck. That's not possible!" she shrunk away from Leah more. "I saw YOU jump up on the deck." her voice started to rise in panic again.

Leah raised her hands up and backed off to show she was no threat. "It's a long story and you have a right to hear it. Will you listen?" Leah asked quietly.

Suddenly the three boys, in shorts, walked into the backyard.

"BRIAN!" Kaely shrieked and jumped up to run down the stairs. Brian stopped in his tracks and put out his arms to stop her as he retreated behind Jacob. "Kaely stay back." He said shakily. Kaely stopped, confused. Leah stood slowly and walked down the stairs too. Kaely looked lost. She looked all around and then back at Brian. "Brian?" She asked, her voice small and scared.

Jacob turned and looked him straight in the eye. Whatever passed between the two of them Jacob nodded and backed away. Brian slowly walked forward and folded Kaely into his arms.

"Look sis, I'm scared too. But Jacob, Leah and Seth are here to help. I'll explain as much as I can but most of it will have to come from them." Kaely hugged him tight and then turned and looked at them. "Ok." she said quietly.


	9. Will I be a wolf too?

I still don't own Twilight

I meant to update sooner but the story started heading in a direction I didn't like so I had to rework it before publishing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

If anyone is interested I'd love to have a Beta help keep me on track, message me if your interested.

Chapter 8: Will I be a wolf too?

All five of them slowly walked back up the stairs and sat down on the deck. Brian turned to Jacob, "Where do you want to start?" he asked his Alpha.

Kaely looked between them, obviously confused. Jacob put his elbows on his knees, leaned forward and looked Kaely in the eye. "Kaely. My name is Jacob. Yes my friends call me Jake but you my full name is Jacob. Jacob Black." he said calmly. "You may have heard of me." he smirked slightly.

Kaely started forcefully, leaning back away from him and whipping her head around to look at Brian again. Brian nodded, a slight smile on his face. She turned back around to stare at Jacob, her mouth hanging open.

"Yea, I know. It's kind of hard to believe. But all the legends are true." he continued. "I didn't believe any of them myself until I phased for the first time, but yes, our people" Jacob stressed the word 'our', "are Werewolves." After a quick glance at Leah he continued, "Well shapeshifters really but we don't need to go into that kind of detail right now." he temporized as Kaely started to look even more confused.

"Umm, so anyways." Jacob continued "The legends are true, well mostly true, some were edited but…" Leah cleared her throat loudly, interrupting his rambling.

"Sorry. ok. Short story. The wolves exist and your brother is the first one of the newest generation." Jacob said quickly. He sat back up again and everyone sat watching Kaely's reaction. She looked at each of them and then back at Brian.

After a moment Kaely's eyes relaxed slightly, as if she had made a decision to accept what they were saying, for now. She turned back around to Jacob and asked, "Does that mean vampires exist too?"

All three elder wolves were impressed at how easily she seemed to be taking things. Before anyone could answer her though the sliding door to the house opened and their father, Aaron Ateara, came out. The most skeptical of the Elders, he stared suspiciously at the gathering on the deck. "What's going on?" he asked warily.

Jacob stood up and reached out to shake his hand. Aaron shook it back, still looking very wary. "Mr. Ateara, we're just hanging out and getting to know each other." Jacob said calmly but underneath his calm tone lay a silent command to leave them alone. This hung in the air between them for a moment before Aaron looked at his children, who both smiled sheepishly back at him. He turned back to Jacob and another second passed before the Alpha in Jacob's behavior became too much for him to ignore. He blurted out a quick "Ok" and turned around and went back inside. His children are obviously shocked at how quickly their father backed down.

Acting as if nothing had happened Jacob turned back towards Kaely and answered, "Yes they do." She whipped her head back around to Jacob as he continued speaking, "The Cullens and some other friends are on their way here as we speak." Her eyes widened at this, fear starting to creep back into them.

"Dad?" she asked quietly, waiving her hand towards the inside of the house.

Brian answered her this time. "He knows. Well he knows about Jacob, Seth and Leah. I don't think he will have guessed about me yet." he rambled. "All the Elders are told that Jacob is still alive when they join the Council." he added.

Kaely processed this information for a minute and then asked, "How do you know that?" Her confusion overriding fear again.

"Jacob and Seth told me. Well showed me really." Brian replied. "When we're wolves we speak mind to mind, share memories, just like the legends say." He continued excitedly. "They can't lie to me, and their memories…" Brian paused, trying to find the words to explain what he was trying to tell her. "Kaely, they are several centuries old." he said with awe. "Jacob really is THE Jacob Black."

Despite the seriousness of the situation Seth and Leah couldn't help grinning at Brian's enthusiasm and awe and Jacob blushed slightly, he was embarrassed at the slight hero worship that could be heard in Brian's tone. He began to realize how difficult dealing with the new pack was going to be. He'd experienced the disbelief and awe as he met new council members over the years but they had been all grown men and now they were dealing with teenagers. Turning his attention back to the situation Jacob could tell that Kaely was still having a hard time accepting what they were saying when she spoke again.

"I've never heard of Seth and Leah." she said weakly, almost as if she was trying to call them out on a lie.

Seth answered this time. "Our cousin was Emily Uley, she was imprinted to Sam Uley. She and Sam wrote the legend of Jake and Bella and modified the Tribal histories to write us out. There are just too many things about us that could not, should not, ever be told to the majority of the tribe." he said with conviction.

"Kaely, like I said before, it's all very confusing. We have a lot of information to share with you now that you know. Jacob and Seth were able to impart all of this to Brian very quickly but we don't have a way to do that for you." Leah said, keeping her tone soft. "Can you trust us for now? I promise we will tell you more after you've had a chance to get your head around what you've learned today." she added earnestly.

After a long pause Kaely finally responded with a weak "Ok."

Brian grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, his body tense. "Kaely, you can't tell ANYONE about this. Ok? Some of the other guys will probably phase soon too but usually people who are not Elders, wolves or imprintees don't learn the truth. You just happened to get caught up in it." he said, his eyes trying to impart the importance of what he was asking. Turning to Jacob he remarked with a small smile, "I wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret from her anyways." Jacob returned his smile. "My sisters were twins too, I understand." he replied reassuringly. Brian relaxed at his Alpha's calm acceptance.

Kaely also relaxed a little at the exchange. "I can keep a secret." she said. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it." she added, shaking her head in disbelief. "Can I ask one more question?"

"Sure" everyone spoke up at once and then laughed.

"Leah, your a wolf?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Leah replied cautiously.

"Will I turn into one too?" she asked shakily.

Leah took a deep breath but knew honesty was the only way to answer her. "I don't know." She replied. She paused for a second, trying to decide how much to say. "For your sake I hope not." she continued. "It's another long story, but I think we've figured out the reason why I phased and if that reason is correct then there only needs to be one female wolf." she added, thinking of Luke and how lucky they were to be able to stay together for eternity because of their Wolf genes. "So I see no reason why you would be one too." She finished.

Kaely nodded her head, relieved, although Leah could tell she was still confused.

Jacob hated to shake up her day more than it already had been but he knew it was crucial that Brian get some training as soon as possible so he could safely be around his friends and family. He had a feeling that they didn't have the luxury of days and even weeks that had spent on acclimating new wolves during his era. "Kaely. I know this is a lot to take in but we have some things we need to work with Brian on, do you mind if we continue this conversation later?" he asked.

Kaely clutched at Brian's hands. "Wait, your leaving?" she cried. Brian responded to her panicked tone instinctively and suddenly shoved her behind him, a small growl escaping his throat as he looked at Jacob and he started to shake with rage.

Seth and Leah backed off to show they weren't a threat but Jacob stepped up and got right in his face. He put his hands on Brian's shoulders and spoke with his Alpha voice, "Brian. Stop. It's not safe with her so close to you." Brian stared back at him, growls still emanating from deep within him as his instincts that wanted to protect his sister warred with his wolf needing to obey his Alpha.

Seth looked behind them to Kaely. "Kaely, you need to go inside now." he said sternly. Kaely looked scared but she couldn't ignore his strong tone. She backed slowly away and sliding the deck door open went inside. Brian's growls peaked and something within him seemed to snap. Jacob took control of the situation, grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him over the edge of the deck again, both of them phasing as they fell. Leah quickly followed them, phasing on the fly and the two of them shepherded Brian safely into the forest.

Seth walked slowly over to Kaely and spoke softly. "The legends don't tell you what it's like for a new wolf. It's very difficult to control your emotions." he told her. "It's very dangerous for other people, especially loved ones, because of this." he explained. "We're going to take Brian to a safe place and help him learn how to control himself so it's safe for him to be around you and your father." Kaely had been watching where the three wolves had entered the forest the entire time he spoke but when he finished she turned to face him, fear in her eyes. "I promise we will tell you more about us and the truth behind the legends soon." He paused as he looked over her shoulder into their empty kitchen and dining room. He could hear their father working in the garage on something. Turning back to her he continued speaking quietly, "I don't think you should tell you father anything yet. He hasn't been very accepting of us and I'm afraid finding out about Brian could make things worse."

Kaely looked over her shoulder as well and then back to Seth. Slowly she nodded. "He's been angry ever since mom died." she whispered.

Seth nodded in understanding and then asked, "Are you ok?"

She looked down, took a deep breath, settled her shoulders and then finally looked back up at him, her eyes calm now. "Yes." she said resolutely. "Please let me know as soon as I can see him again." she begged, a hint of her barely restrained hysteria seeping out in her tone.

Seth smiled. "Of course." He stepped back, slid the door closed and then calmly turned around, leaping off the deck and still in human form landed gracefully. He picked up the shredded remains of clothing lying around the yard and jogged into the forest. He could feel Kaely's eyes watching him for a few minutes and then heard her turn around and slowly walked up to the stairs to her room. As he got further away from the house he could just barely make out her shut the door and then just before he got out of hearing range he was pretty sure he heard her crying.


End file.
